fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Xmark12/Honkai Impact 3rd FC/OC Movesets
Linx Rifelson Characteristsics: *Melee attack with constant DPS *Good at countering enemy attacks *Excellent in prolonged fights Main Combination: Stun, Counter, True Damage Stats (Rank 1 = Weakest. Rank 5 = Strongest): *'Damage:' Rank 5 *'Burst:' Rank 4 *'Survive:' Rank 5 *'Support:' Rank 1 *'Simpleness:' Rank 2 *'Control:' Rank 4 Type: Creature Rank: SSS Leader Skill: *'The Power of Will:' When as squad leader, Linx increases all squad members' HP and all-damage by X%. Branch Attack Skill: *'Pressure Punch:' A single Aura-boosted punch that does physical damage based on 200% attack power, true damage based on 100% attack power, and stun the enemy for X seconds. **'Skill List:' Basic Attack + Basic Attack Hold *'Tag-in - Probability Manipulation:' If Linx gets hit within 1 second of being tagged in, he'll negate the enemy's damage, then launch an Aura Energy explosion, dealing physical damage based on X attack power to enemies and 1 second of stun to all enemies in an AOE. *'QTE - Aura Energy Blast:' Launches a tag-in QTE on a stunned enemy, shooting out multiple Aura Energy blasts based on 350% attack power + X physical damage. *'Durability Negation:' The basic attack after Pressure Punch or Aura Energy Explosion will do an added X true damage. Ultimate Skill: *'Final Form:' Transforms Linx into his ultimate form, continuously draining 10% SP every second, but replaces his physical damage with true damage, bolster his attack speed by 50%, resist all-debuffs by 50%, and ignore all interrupts. **'Final Thrush:' The next basic attack after evasive move is triggered in Final Form will deal extra true damage based on 400% attack power and stun the enemy for X seconds. Basic Attack Skill: *'Fighter's Combo:' Linx does close quarters combat combos. **1st hit: Linx punches forward with his right arm, dealing physical damage based on 100% attack power. **2nd hit: Linx punches forward with his left arm, dealing physical damage based on 100% attack power. **3rd hit: Linx does a spin clockwise and elbows his enemy with his right arm, dealing physical damage based on 150% attack power. **4th hit: Linx does a spin counterclockwise and punches forward with his right arm, dealing physical damage based on 200% attack power. **5th hit: Linx does a spin clockwise and does a roundhouse kick with his left leg, dealing physical damage based on 250% attack power. *'Statistics Amplification:' Increase basic attack physical damage by X. *'A Fighting Style Teetering On Death:' Linx permanently gains +X% basic attack physical damage every time an evasive move is triggered. Evasive Move Skill: *'Dancing With Death:' Quick, short steps and movement of his arms to avoid attacks. **'Precognition:' The next attack that would hit Linx normally will be automatically evaded if evasive move is triggered in the first attack. 8 second cooldown. *'Instinctive Reaction:' Reduce Precognition cooldown by X seconds. *'Battle Knowledge:' Pressure Punch can be chained into after evasive move is triggered. Increase true damage by +X% and stun by +X seconds. Passive Skill: *'Aura:' Linx will not die upon his Health hitting 0. However instead his Defense will drop all the way to 0, no matter what, and he'll be back to full Health. The next time his Health will drop to 0 he'll be permenently down. *'Willpower:' Linx gains X basic attack physical damage every time he's down 10% Health, and he'll lose X basic attack physical damage every time he's up 10% Health. Alfred Spade Smith Characteristsics: *Fast melee attacks with punches and kicks *Long ranged melee attacks with his rapier *Quick burst damage Main Combination: Floating, Knockback, Shieldbreak Stats (Rank 1 = Weakest. Rank 5 = Strongest): *'Damage:' Rank 3 *'Burst:' Rank 4 *'Survive:' Rank 4 *'Support:' Rank 5 *'Simpleness:' Rank 3 *'Control:' Rank 4 Type: Mecha Rank: S Leader Skill: *'Willingness:' When as squad leader, Alfred increases DEF and all-damage for every team member by 10%. Branch Attack Skill: *'WIP:' *'Tag-in - WIP:' *'QTE - WIP:' *'WIP:' Ultimate Skill: *'WIP:' **'WIP:' Basic Attack Skill: *'WIP:' **1st hit: **2nd hit: **3rd hit: **4th hit: **5th hit: *'WIP:' *'WIP:' Evasive Move Skill: *'WIP:' **'WIP:' *'WIP:' *'WIP:' Passive Skill: *'WIP:' *'WIP:' Kirito, the Black Swordsman Characteristsics: *Melee attack with high burst damage *Good survivability *Excellent AOE damage in a small radius Main Combination: Stun, Shieldbreak, Speed Stats (Rank 1 = Weakest. Rank 5 = Strongest): *'Damage:' Rank 2 *'Burst:' Rank 5 *'Survive:' Rank 5 *'Support:' Rank 1 *'Simpleness:' Rank 3 *'Control:' Rank 4 Type: Mecha Rank: A Leader Skill: *'WIP:' Branch Attack Skill: *'WIP:' *'Tag-in - WIP:' *'QTE - WIP:' *'WIP:' Ultimate Skill: *'WIP:' **'WIP:' Basic Attack Skill: *'WIP:' **1st hit: **2nd hit: **3rd hit: **4th hit: **5th hit: *'WIP:' *'WIP:' Evasive Move Skill: *'WIP:' **'WIP:' *'WIP:' *'WIP:' Passive Skill: *'WIP:' *'WIP:' Category:Blog posts